Together Until The End by Tidus
by YuuGazerock
Summary: Depois dos acontecimendos do ultimo verão, Harry, Hermione e Rony vão para suas casas mas logo saem em busca das Horcruxes, e de uma maneira definitiva de derrotar Voldemort.Será que eles conseguirão superar as dificuldades e terão forças para continuar?


**Together until the end**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Lembranças de um passado perdido**_

Era fim de julho, podia se perceber pelo ar quente e pesado que o verão fazia sobre a cidade.

As pessoas não ficavam mais com as casas abertas para deixar a brisa fresca inexistente entrar,

não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

Mesmo no mundo trouxa o clima parecia estar sempre atento esperando que algo acontecesse.

Como poderia uma único pessoa fazer tanta diferença num momento crítico como esse?

Era o que um garoto ficava pensando enquanto caminhava em direção a um pequena travessa.

Seus passos pareciam cada vez rápidos à medida que se aproximavam de um lugar...Godric's Hollow.

Seu coração disparava, o desejo por chegar naquele lugar era imenso, algo que esperava a muito tempo mas que só agora havia reunido coragem para fazer.

Havia mais duas pessoas com ele, acompanhando seus passos acelerados na mesma velocidade. Um pouco ofegantes eles chegam na altura dos escombros de uma casa velha. Podia se dizer de longe que o lugar não servia de moradia para ninguém à anos. Mas o que mais surpreendia eles era que nos dias de hoje, com tantos lugares sendo tomados por sem-teto ou mesmo marginais a casa parecia intocada. Eles ficaram à admirando por um momento, até que um dos garotos resolveu falar:

- _E então Harry...você não vai querer entrar_? - dizia Rony olhando para o amigo.

- _...eu só quero olhar mais um pouco _- dizia Harry -_ é que eu não esperava que fosse me sentir assim quando viesse até aqui._

- _eu imagino que você nunca veio aqui desde...desde...bem...você sabe _- Rony parecia procurar pelas palavras certas.

_-...que meus pais foram mortos por Voldemort aqui você quer dizer_? - disse Harry sem demonstrar emoção alguma quando Rony retorceu o nariz ao ouvir o nome Voldemort.

- _Ahh, já chega disso Rony, já está mais do que na hora de você dizer o nome dele. A pessoa que mais devia temer isso está aqui com a gente sem medo algum e você fica ai tremendo_.- Hermione parecia irritada com a situação.

-_ Bem...vamos então? _- Harry disse e começou a caminhar em direção ao jardim da casa.

Eles abriram o portão que dava acesso ao jardim e foram caminhando até a porta da frente. Harry arriscou olhar pelas janelas para ver se encontrava algo diferente dentro sa casa antes de entrarem, mas as madeiras pregadas por fora impediam que qualquer pessoa conseguisse enxergar o que havia lá. Ele começou a levar sua mão até a maçaneta da porta...com cuidado ele encostou no cilindro metálico e o girou. A porta se abriu com um rangido de dar calafrios.

Rony se agarrou no braço de Hermione ao ouvir o som que aquela porta fez.

- _O que foi agora, Rony _- disse Hermione lhe dando um olhar de repreensão.

- _Eu acho que vi algo se mover quando a porta abriu_. - disse ele parecendo mais amedrontado que de costume.

- _Você deve ter visto um rato ou alguma coisa parecida, deixe de ser idiota e vamos entrar logo que a gente não tem muito tempo a perder_. - disse ela o reprimindo.

Eles entraram na casa bem devagar, empunharam as varinhas...afinal eles não sabiam que tipo de feitiço ou criatura que poderia estar ali depois de tanto tempo.

Depois que os três entraram Hermione fechou a porta atrás deles. Eles foram caminhando por um corredor, mas a escuridão dentro da casa impedia a visibilidade.

- **_Lumus!_ **- disseram os três em uníssono, e a ponta de suas varinhas se iluminaram com um brilho forte o suficiente para mostrar o que havia ao redor.

Dentro do corredor que eles se encontravam haviam muitos quadros, mas nenhum parecia se mexer, na verdade não era possível distinguir imagem alguma neles.

- _Estranho...eu sempre pensei que os quadros nunca deixassem de se mover _- disse Harry olhando para uma pintura em particular de uma cachoeira.

- _Bem, isso depende..._.- começou a dizer Rony - _...as vezes quando o lugar fica muito tempo vazio os quadro meio que perdem a energia que faz eles se moverem._

- _Como assim_? _Desculpe mas tem algumas coisas que eu ainda não entende bem no mundo dos bruxos_. - disse Harry parecendo frustrado com a sua falta de conhecimento de assuntos banais no mundo dos não-trouxas.

- _Bem Harry, é mais ou menos assim _- Hermione não parecia feliz em poder mostrar o que suas exaustivas horas na biblioteca haviam lhe ajudado.

_...tudo isso se baseia em magia, basicamente toda magia precisa de uma fonte_. _E se por algum motivo essa fonte se cessa ela precisa ser substituída, ou então depois de um tempo tudo o que precisava de magia não vai mais ter forçar de continuar. Nesse caso a imagem é mágica, mas sem uma fonte ela acaba e digamos...bem...ela morre!_

-_ Nossa Hermione, eu não pensei que você conseguisse fazer tanto drama só pra falar que a imagem não se mexe_. - disse Rony parecendo se descontrair ao tirar um pouco de sarro da amiga.

- _Rony, se você realmente prestasse um pouco mais de atenção nas aulas iria saber que isso não é uma coisa muito legal de acontecer._

- _O que você quer dizer com isso Srta-sabe-tudo?_

- _Francamente Rony, você não pensou em nenhum momento no Harry? Que por causa disso ele não tem mais lembranças dos pais dele?_

Harry sentiu um certo aperto no coração nesse momento. Era verdade, ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança concreta dos pais, apenas pensamento e desejos.

Ele tinhas algumas fotos dos pais, mas nada que pudesse fazer com que ele se sentisse confortado.

- _...sabe..._-começou Harry -_ eu realmente pensei em chegar aqui e ver que ainda poderia encontrar alguma coisa que me fizesse lembrar dos meus pais...mas parece que tudo aqui perdeu a vida. Assim como os meus pais naquele dia._

Harry se se encostou em uma das paredes do corredor e sentou-se.

- _Olha Harry _- disse Hermione - _eu não faço a mínima idéia de como você está se sentindo nesse momento, eu só posso imaginar_ - a garota sentou ao lado dele, Rony fizera o mesmo.

- _É cara, o que a gente pode fazer por você é ficar ao seu lado._

- _Obrigado, isso ajuda muito nessas horas vocês sabiam?_

- _Mas eu ainda acho estranha uma coisa _- começou a indagar Hermione - _tudo bem que a casa "morreu" depois de tanto tempo sem uma fonte, mas como que as coisas continuam aqui como se nada tivesse sido tocado?_

Harry começou a olhar melhor ao longo do corredor, nada parecia estar estragado. Não havia sinal de degradação nas paredes, os quadros apesar de não se moverem não pareciam apresentar nenhum estado de desgaste que o tempo normalmente se encarrega de causar.

- _É verdade_...- começou a pensar Rony - _é como se alguém estivesse cuidando da casa nesse tempo todo._

Ouviu-se um ruído no andar de cima de casa, alguma coisa caindo e rolando pelo chão. Os três se olharam assustados e levantaram no mesmo momento com as varinhas à postos para qualquer coisa que fossem enfrentar naquele momento em diante. Passo a passo eles foram seguindo em direção à escada que levava ao piso superior da casa. Aos poucos eles subiam os degraus, evitando fazer qualquer tipo de barulho para que o quê estivesse ali notasse suas presenças. Chegaram então ao segundo piso da casa, havia uma sala logo de frente as escadas. Eles resolveram começar a sua busca por ali, se aproximando cada vez mais do local...a porta estava aberta. Harry resolveu entrar primeiro.

-_Fiquem atentos, qualquer movimento vocês usem as varinhas, ok_? – Harry agora empunhava a varinha com força, seus olhos começavam a percorrer o local para notar qualquer tipo de coisa que pudesse estar ali.

-_Aaaaahhhhhhhh!_! – gritou Hermione de fora da sala.

Harry e Rony olharam no mesmo momento à procura do que causara a reação de Hermione.

-_O que foi que aconteceu, alguma coisa te atacou?_ – dizia Rony preocupado com a amiga e parecendo quase tão amedrontado quanto ela.

-_Alguma coisa atravessou por mim...era um fantasma. – _a garota parecia estar se recuperando do susto, sua voz parecia menos trêmula.

-_Você viu de onde ele saiu Hermione?_ – Harry verificava os outros cômodos que se encontravam ao longo do corredor. – _Não temos muita opção agora, se for realmente um fantasma não há sentido em ficarmos com medo. – _Harry dizia isso olhando para Rony, fazendo sinal para os dois seguirem para o quarto que se encontrava mais próximo deles.

Os dois seguiram lado a lado de Hermione caminhando até o quarto ao lado da sala que eles estavam. Abriram a porta e viram que era um quarto de casal. Harry ficou paralisado no momento

-_Esse...era o quarto dos meus pais..._- disse Harry entrando sem medo no cômodo. Começou a olhar com mais calma a mobília, a decoração e a harmonia que havia entre as cores.

-_Harry_ – começou Hermione – _como você pode ter certeza que aqui era o quarto deles...você era muito pequeno pra lembrar dessas coisas. – _dizia a garota olhando com um ar de pena para o garoto.

-_Eu sei disso, mas quando eu entrei aqui simplesmente veio à minha cabeça a imagem dos meus pais aqui nesse quarto...eles estavam comigo deitados na cama._ – Harry foi em direção a cama e sentou-se nela. – _Minha mãe estava me contando uma história pra dormir._

-_Isso não é normal cara, como você consegue lembrar de uma coisa detalhada dessas?_ – dizia Rony perplexo com a memória de Harry.

-_Eu nunca havia visto isso nos meus sonhos, mas quando entrei nessa casa comecei a sentir algo estranho. Como se eu estivesse recuperando algo que havia perdido. – _Harry levantou da cama e foi em direção ao armário que ficava mais no canto do quarto.

Ele abriu com calma a porta, ainda havia roupas dentro do armário. Harry pegou um casaco de lã e começou a amaciá-lo com as mãos. Hermione e Rony não podiam fazer nada a não ser olhar Harry vasculhas as coisas que pertenciam à seus pais, mas sempre atentos a qualquer som que viesse dos outros quartos. Harry virou para eles com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

-_Lembro do meu pai me vestindo com esse casaco, minha mãe ficava rindo porque eu sumia dentro dele...ela parecia tão...feliz – _Harry de repente largou o casado de volta no armário.

-_O que foi?_ _Lembrou de mais alguma coisa Harry_? – disseram os dois juntos quando Harry começou a sair do quarto. – _Lembrou de mais alguma coisa?_

-_Não, na verdade não é uma lembrança minha. Mas como as pessoas me contaram e eu estou tenho essa sensação estranha eu tenho que checar._ – ele começou a caminhar até o ultimo quarto no corredor.

-_Calma Harry_ – disse Hermione indo ao seu encalço enquanto o garoto caminhava em direção ao quarto. – _o que você tem que checar?_

O garoto à essa altura estava quase correndo, queria chegar logo no quarto...ele tinha que ter certeza, será que acontecerá lá também? Ele ficava se perguntando quando chegaram na porta do quarto.

-_Meus pais, me disseram que eles morreram no meu quarto...é aqui – _Harry apontou para uma placa escrita "Harry" na altura da porta. – _parece que essa casa guardou as lembranças das pessoas que moravam aqui, por isso estou me lembrando dessas coisas._

-_Harry, eu sei que isso tudo parece estranho, mas acho que isso já é demais..._. – Rony começava a ficar sem paciência. – _uma casa que guarda as lembranças? E porque então ela só está mostrando pra você tudo isso?_

-_Talvez porque ele é a única pessoa dessa casa que sobreviveu _– disse Hermione analisando a situação – _pensem bem, não é a primeira vez que a gente encontra algo que guardava memórias passadas._

Harry sabia bem o que a garota estava falando, ainda lembra do diário de Tom Riddle que ele havia encontrado no segundo ano em Hogwarts. Mas Harry lembrou que aquilo na verdade era uma Horcrux, não passava de uma parte da alma de Voldemort.

-_Hermione, você não lembra..._ – Harry pensou em lembrar a garota sobre o fatos das Horcruxes mas a garota agora parecia se concentrar pra lembrar algo que havia lido na biblioteca.

-_Escuta, eu li num livro de Runas Antigas, que quando algo muito ruim acontece com alguém, se a pessoa morre sofrendo ou alguma coisa do tipo, isso cria uma magia. Basicamente o local onde aconteceu isso se fecha, até que alguém ou alguma coisa ligada à ele venha reclamar seu direito. Isso explica o fato da casa estar em perfeito estado mesmo depois de abandonada tantos anos._

Harry começou a pensar em tudo o que havia ocorrido com os seus pais naquela casa, com certeza se essa magia fosse acontece seria nessa casa.

- _Vamos então_... – Harry começou a girar o cilindro da porta com receio, ele sabia que se Hermione estivesse certa ele não iria gostar do que estava para ver.

Harry empurrou levemente a porta, e esticou a varinha para poder enxergar o que havia ali dentro. Podia se ver que era um quarto de criança, havia brinquedos sobre a cama arrumada. Havia uma cômoda com alguns objetos diferentes, Harry não conseguia distinguir o que eram mas Rony parecia fascinado com aquilo.

-_Cara, eu sempre quis ter um desses quando era pequeno_ – Rony pegou o objeto e começou a brincar com ele.Harry viu o amigo enrolar uma corda no dedo e jogar o objeto para o ar.

-_Isso é um ioio_! – Harry disse isso a primeiro mas quando viu o objeto criar pequenas asas ele reconheceu o que era. – _Isso é um pomo de ouro?_

-_É um pomo de prata, a única diferença é que você o segura com essa corda aqui. Desse jeito ele não foge de você. É como eles as crianças brincam de quadribol já que não podemos voar com vassouras atrás de um de verdade._

Quando Rony terminou a frase Harry teve mais uma lembrança. Estava no quarto, seu pai estava brincando com ele, vestindo um uniforme estranho. Era o seu uniforme de quadribol dos tempos de Hogwarts. O garoto parecia vislumbrado o pomo voando e voltando para as mãos dos seu pai são e salvo. A mãe de Harry entrou no quarto trazendo uma jarra de suco de abóbora. Ela serviu um copo ao seu marido, pegou uma mamadeira e a encheu com o suco e deu a Harry.

-_Tome querido, mamãe fez uma coisa gostosa pra você e o seu pai tomarem_. – disse Lílian sorridente ao seu filho.

-_Querida, eu vou me trocar. Vamos na casa dos meus pais depois_. – disse Tiago dando um beijo em sua mulher e seu filho.

O pai de harry saiu do quarto enquanto Lílian começara a colocar seu filho para dormir. Harry adormecera. Lílian estava saindo do quarto quando ouviu Tiago berrar alguma coisa. Ela saiu correndo em direção à sala de onde ouvira seu marido.

-_Tiago, o que houve? Ouvi você berrar alguma coisa, mas não entendi o que era. – _Lílian estava ficando assustada com a situação.

-_Pegue o Harry e corra._.._ele está aqui!_ – Tiago não precisou dizer duas vezes para Lílian entender quando ele disse "ele".

Lílian saiu correndo em direção ao quarto do filho. Harry estava dormindo tranqüilamente, ela olhou para o filho por um instante. Resolveu tirar ele da cama, fazendo isso a criança acordou e começou a chorar. De baixo começou a se ouvir duas pessoas discutirem, uma delas falava com uma voz estranho, parecia que estava ouvindo uma cobra sibilar.

-_Vocês tiveram muita coragem de me enfrentarem tantas vezes, e o que eu reconheço são as suas habilidades. Porque de todas as vezes que nos encontramos vocês saíram ilesos – _Voldemort dizia isso numa calma que faria qualquer um entrar em colapso.

-_Enfrentaremos você quanta vezes for necessário._! – gritou Tiago o mais alto que pode para alertar a esposa de se apressar. – _Nunca nos uniremos à você!_

-_Já não busco mais seu apoio em minha causa...porque hoje eu descobri algo interessante...hoje eu descobri que mais do que nunca preciso destruir você e sua família. – _Voldemort parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

-_Como assim?_ _O que você quer dizer com isso? – _Tiago estava começando a ficar apavorado, ele sabia que Voldemort era capaz de qualquer coisa.

-_Eu quero dizer isso._..**_Império!_**– disse Voldemort apontando sua varinha para Tiago. Ele o tinha agora sob seu controle.

-_Agora meu caro, você irá até onde está sua mulher e filho e vai usar uma maldição imperdoável._..Hahahahahaha – Voldemort gargalhava à visão do seu triunfo sobre os Potter.

Tiago começou a caminhar em direção à escada que levava até onde sua família estava. Aos poucos seus passos poderiam ser ouvidos do quarto. Lílian ficou atenta, afinal poderia ser que Voldemort estivesse se aproximando dela e de seu filho. Ela procurou examinar cuidadosamente o corredor para descobrir quem era.

-_Tiago, que bom que você está bem. Por um momento pensei que Voldemort tivesse feito alguma coisa contra você, mas... – _Lílian foi direção ao marido, mas nesse momento surge da escadaria Voldemort. A mulher fica aterrorizada ao ver a imagem daquele homem, seus olhos como fendas, o nariz ofídico lembrando muito uma serpente. Seus corpo todo paralisou quando ele abriu sua boca e começou a falar:

-_Que visão mais bela, a família está prestes a se reunir._.._não se preocupe, Lord Voldemort deixará vocês todos se encontrarem no outro mundo. – _Voldemort parou onde estava, observado a mulher aterrorizada em sua frente. – _Tiago por favor, mate a sua mulher. _

Tiago começou a andar em direção de sua mulher, lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos, assim como dos olhos de Lílian. Passo a passo ele se aproximava mais, mais perto...mais perto. Sua mulher simplesmente estava aterrorizada demais para se mover, seu marido começou a levantar a varinha. Parou em sua frente por um instante, suas lagrimas haviam se intensificado. Seus lábios se abriram, sua voz começou a sair fraca...**_Avad..._**

A mulher fechou os olhos e gritou por seu marido, como se tivesse saído de um transe, Tiago volta a si e vê sua mulher aos prantos em sua frente. Graças ao seu grito ele conseguiu sair do controle da magia Imperius. Agora estavam os dois parados lado-a-lado em frente ao quarto de seus filho.

-_Querida, eu quase...ele me fez...se não fosse você.. – _Tiago desabava sobre sua esposa. – _Vá e salve Harry, eu vou enfrentar ele uma vez mais, vocês dois tem que se salvar. – _Tiago virou em direção à Voldemort, não teve muito tempo para reagir, afinal o Lorde das trevas não era alguém que poderia se subestimar.

-**_Avada Kadavra – _**sem mais delongas Voldemort lançou sobre os dois a maldição imperdoável.

Como em câmera lenta, a aquele brilho verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort e começou a percorrer o corredor em direção à Tiago e Lílian. O medo mais uma vez começou a tomar conta dos dois, não havia nada que pudessem fazer para fugir dessa situação, não havia para onde correr, não havia onde se esconder. Tiago agiu o mais depressa que pode, a porta do quarto do filho estava aberta, não pensou duas vezes e empurrou a mulher para dentro do quarto. O brilho verde lhe acertou em cheio, simplesmente caiu no chão, sem vida. Lílian chorava dentro do quarto olhando o corpo de seu marido caído ao lado da porta. Ela se levantou e correu em direção ao filho, o abraçou e o escondeu dentro do armário.

-_Fique ai querido, não se preocupe mamãe vai proteger você. – _Ela deu um beijo em seu filho e o abraçou uma ultima vez. – _Eu e o seu pai amamos você!_

Voldemort chega próximo da porta e desvia do corpo de Tiago para poder entrar no quarto. Lílian se encontrava em pé ao lado armário, sem se mover um centímetro.

-_Seu marido foi tolo de me enfrentar, não pense que irei poupá-la agora que meu destino está decidido. –_ Voldemort começou a chegar mais próximo de Lílian.

-_Por favor, deixe o Harry em paz._ _Me mate se quiser mas deixe ele viver. – _A mulher estava tremendo, mas se mantinha decidida.

-_Minha cara, isso é exatamente o que eu não farei._ _Seu filho é a razão de eu estar aqui hoje. – _ele notou que a mulher ficou espantada com a noticia que acabara de lhe dizer.

-_Porque ele?_ _Ele é apenas um bebê, que mal ele pode te fazer? – _Lílian entrava em desespero à medida que as palavras saiam da boca de Voldemort.- _Me leve no lugar dele, deixe ele viver.._

Voldemort estava impaciente, estava de cansado de ouvir a mulher em sua frente clamar pela segurança de seu filho. Levantou a varinha mais um vez...**_Avada Kedavra!_** E mais um corpo batia contra o chão. De repente o pequeno bebê dentro do armário começou a chorar, Voldemort abriu a porta e viu aquele pequeno ser parado ali, lagrimas correndo dos olhos.

-_Então você é aquele que seria a minha desgraça...tão frágil – _ele começou a olhar a criança com mais atenção. – _você não tem nada de especial, e se um dia chegasse a ter não iremos saber. **Avada Kedavra!**_

Pela terceira vez aquele lampejo verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort. Aquela luz verde atingiu a criança em cheio, mas algo aconteceu. Aquela luz verde ao encostar no garoto emitiu um som estático, parecia o som de uma lamento, Aos poucos aquela começou a se afastar da criança, com toda velocidade ela voltou em cheio para quem a conjurou, o jogando para longe. O corpo de Voldemort caiu no chão, estático como os outros dois estavam. Ele começou a se desfazer, estava se transformando em uma fumaça densa, como um turbilhão ela se ergueu do chão e saiu em direção as janelas e de lá desapareceu.

Harry se encontrava em seu quarto, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, as lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos. Rony e Hermione só podiam confortar o amigo. Apesar de todas as coisas horriveis que teve de ver, pelo menos agora ele sabia de toda verdade. E uma vez mais tinha motivo para continuar com a sua busca pela maneira de derrotar Voldemort.

- _Desculpe mostras as coisas dessa maneira pra você, mas era necessario.! - _disse uma voz vindo da porta do quarto. Os três garotos olharam imediatamente para a porta e viram que havia alguem parado ali.


End file.
